Weihnachtsüberraschung
by bodiesgirl
Summary: Bodie und Doyle machen Weihnachtseinkäufe, doch es kommt anders als geplant...


**Die Figuren aus der TV-Serie „Die Profis" gehören nicht der Autorin der Geschichte.**

**Diese Fanfiction wurde zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben.**

**Weihnachtsüberraschung...**

„Doyle, ich brauche deine Hilfe...mein Näschen ist einfach zu sensibel!"

Und ehe er sich versah, war Doyle bereits von drei Damenparfüms eingenebelt.

„Und - was meinst du?"

„Bodie!"

„Was denn", Bodie sah Doyle mit unschuldigem Blick an. „Dafür sind doch Freunde da – einem zu helfen und sie zu unterstützen - oder etwa nicht?"

Doyle seufzte. Dieser verrückte Kerl...

Das Weihnachtsfest rückte immer näher und sie hatten beschlossen heute ihren freien Tag zu nutzen um ein paar Geschenke zu besorgen. So waren sie nun durch die weihnachtlich geschmückte Einkaufsstraße spaziert, bis Bodie mit ihm in der Parfümerie hängengeblieben war. Ganz schwerer Fehler...

„Damenparfüm...für wen soll das überhaupt sein?" Doyle schnupperte kritisch an den verschiedenen Flakons.

„Ich dachte, für Kathryn...oder vielleicht auch für Pam...Anne würde sich auch freuen..."

Doyle sah ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich würde mal nach Mengenrabatt fragen, würde sich bestimmt lohnen bei deinem Harem."

Bodie grinste spitzbübisch zurück.

„Hey Mate, du schätzt mich vollkommen falsch ein. Eigentlich bin ich wirklich ein ganz schüchterner Junge..."

„Ja, vielleicht in deinen Träumen...und jetzt komm endlich zur Kasse!"

Doyle griff wahllos nach drei der Damendüfte und zog den protestierenden Bodie mit sich Richtung Kasse und Ausgang.

Wieder auf der Straße zog Doyle die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wir sind doch jetzt fertig, oder? Ich bin es jedenfalls – fertig mit den Nerven...Mit dir ist Einkaufen ja anstrengender als mit jeder Frau. Ich brauche erst mal eine Pause!"

Bodie grinste nur gutgelaunt.

„Aber nur eine kleine Kaffeepause...für dich hab ich nämlich auch noch nichts, Sunshine!"

Die beiden wollten gerade auf das kleine gemütliche Bistro zusteuern, als etwas völlig Unerwartetes geschah. Aus dem angrenzenden Kaufhaus kam ein verkleideter Weihnachtsmann in großer Eile gelaufen und da er nicht mehr stoppen konnte, rannte er Bodie und Doyle fast um. Alle drei kamen ins Schwanken, doch der Weihnachtsmann hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst und setzte seinen Weg in eiliger Hast fort. Bodie und Doyle rückten ihre Sachen wieder zurecht und sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als laute Rufe aus dem Kaufhaus erklangen. „Haltet ihn! Haltet ihn auf!"

Ein kurzer Blick zwischen Bodie und Doyle genügte – mehr war nicht nötig – und beide sprinteten gleichzeitig dem davoneilenden Santa Claus hinterher. Eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen begann. Bodie und Doyle jagten den Flüchtigen systematisch vor sich her, bis dessen Flucht in einer kleinen Sackgasse zu Ende war. Zögernd blieb er vor einer hohen Mauer stehen und die beiden Agenten traten langsam auf ihn zu.

Bodie fixierte ihn mit den Augen. „Santa Claus, warum so eilig? Wir haben doch noch ein paar Tage Zeit bis Weihnachten, kein Grund zur Eile..."

Mit diesen Worten zog er langsam die Maske vom Gesicht des Weihnachtsmannes und erstarrte – denn mit dem, was er zu sehen bekam, hatte er nicht gerechnet und auch Doyle blickte überrascht.

„Sieh mal an, kein Weihnachtsmann...eine Weihnachtsfrau...!"

Unter der Maske mit dem weißen Bart und dem roten langen Mantel war eine hübsche junge Frau mit langem blonden Haar zum Vorschein gekommen. Ähnelte eher einem Weihnachtsengel und entsprach perfekt seinem Beuteschema, wie Bodie innerlich grinsend für sich feststellte. Doch leider war die Kleine vor ihnen weggelaufen und das sprach nicht gerade für sie. Schade eigentlich...

Bodie und Doyle nahmen sie in ihre Mitte und zwangen sie auf diese Weise mit ihnen den Rückweg anzutreten.

Die Kleine blitzte sie verärgert an. „Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los! Das wird Ihnen noch Leid tun. Sie wissen gar nicht, was für einen Fehler Sie machen!"

Sie sträubte sich nach Kräften, doch gegen den eisernen Griff der beiden Agenten hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Immer noch wütend schimpfte sie weiter auf die beiden ein.

„Warum müsst ihr euch auch einmischen? Könnt ihr euch nicht um euren eigenen Kram kümmern?"

Bodie grinste Doyle bezeichnend an. Temperament hatte die Kleine ja, ohne Zweifel.

„Und...was genau haben Sie im Kaufhaus mitgehen lassen?" Doyle sah sie fragend an und Bodie setzte hinzu: „Nicht übel in der Verkleidung...schlaues Mädchen..."

„Nein! Ich bin doch keine Diebin! Was für ein Unsinn..."

Mittlerweile waren die drei zum Ausgangspunkt zurückgekehrt, traten in die Eingangshalle des Kaufhauses und Bodie und Doyle erstarrten verblüfft. Was war denn hier los? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Mit normalem Kaufhaus hatte dies wenig zu tun. Überall waren zusätzliche große Scheinwerfer aufgestellt und Kabel verlegt worden. Wurde hier etwa gefilmt?

In diesem Moment kam ein etwas extravagant gekleideter Mann auf sie zugestürmt und er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Ganz und gar nicht glücklich.

„Mon dieu cheri, so war das nicht geplant. Hach, ich bin fix und fertig..."

Atemlos hielt er inne und wedelte sich mit einem bunten Damenfächer Luft zu,

um die Schweißperlen auf seinem leicht geschminkten Gesicht loszuwerden. Die junge Frau befreite sich entschlossen aus Bodies und Doyles Griff und zeigte auf die beiden.

„Jean, es ist nicht meine Schuld. Diese beiden Typen haben den ganzen Dreh durcheinander gebracht."

Der Franzose namens Jean richtete seine Blicke nochmals auf die beiden und diesmal schien er genauer hinzusehen. Zu genau für Bodies Geschmack...denn ihm wurde es langsam ungemütlich unter diesem langen, musternden Blick.

Jean trat näher an ihn heran.

„Der Hübsche hier mit dem kurzen dunklen Haar gefällt mir...und er riecht so gut..." Mit diesen Worten trat er noch näher an Bodie heran und schnupperte an ihm. „Ah, welches Parfüm nimmst du, Süßer? Es macht mich ganz schwach..."

Bodie zuckte zusammen und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Doyle, doch von dem brauchte er keine Hilfe zu erwarten, denn Doyle konnte sich kaum halten und hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er deutete nur auf die Einkaufstüte mit den gekauften Parfüms in Bodies Hand und der schaute hinein. Jetzt war auch klar, warum er so stark gegen den Wind duftete, zwei der drei Flakons hatten die Verfolgung nicht heil überstanden.

„Also, Jungs...wir drehen hier einen Film und ihr habt unseren Drehplan völlig durcheinander gebracht. Es wird bald dunkel und wir müssen die eine Szene unbedingt noch abdrehen. Wir brauchen dabei eure Hilfe!"

Bodies zum Protest geöffneter Mund wurde mit einem Blick von Jean zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ihr könnt nicht Nein sagen, schließlich seid ihr schuld daran, dass wir jetzt im Zeitplan hängen."

Doyle ergab sich als erster. „Also gut, was sollen wir tun?"

Jean sah ihn erfreut an und tänzelte um die beiden herum.

„Ich brauche nur einen Darsteller, ist nur eine kleine Rolle im Dialog mit meiner Hauptdarstellerin. Es werden nur ein paar Sätze gesprochen und eine kleine Kußszene gedreht. Können Sie das?"

Doyle grinste. „Und ob ich das kann..." und übersah dabei geflissentlich das protestierende Gesicht seines Partners, dem das ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen...denn Jean wandte sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an Bodie.

„Und du, mein Hübscher...bist ab sofort für die nächsten Stunden mein persönlicher Assistent." Mit diesen Worten gab er Bodie einen leichten Klaps auf den Po und zog ihn mit sich fort. „Hmm, bist du lecker..." und Bodie konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er hier wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im falschen Film gelandet war...

THE END

geschrieben von Ariane

09. Dezember 2010


End file.
